succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Flesh Tearers
The Flesh Tearers are the 16th Legion of the Legiones Astartes and the brutal, blunt gene-sons of Vladus Barca, the Black Seraph. The Flesh Tearers are a violent, brutish and physically dominating legion, having an incredibly aggressive and no-nonsense combat doctrine only seen elsewhere in the Marines Malevolent. Despite the mindless savagery the Flesh Tearers are known for, they also form strong familial bonds within the Legion and have relationships with each other based on the Covens of their homeworld, Cretacia. Organization The Organizational structure of the Flesh Tears is bound mainly by strong familial camaraderie. Every marine is bound to their superior through a bond of not only loyalty but mutual respect. The Flesh Tearers is divided into five Great Companies, this number always remains constant regardless of how low the Flesh Tearers' numbers may fall to. Each Great Company is lead by a Blood Count, a physical brute but also a keen, intelligent leader. Underneath the Blood Count is a Regent, an officer that controls a Regiment and below that is a Castellan, the leader of a Line Company. Librarians Like many of their fellow Legions, the Flesh Tearers also maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp at the highest levels. Librarians, who are called Infernals in the Flesh Tearers are housed separately from their fellow Legionnaires and have their own, arguably convoluted hierarchy and organizational structure. Chaplains Chaplains perform an irregular function in the Flesh Tearers Legion as opposed to the others of the Legiones Astartes. Instead of being zealous orators who bolster the morale of their brothers, instead Flesh Tearers Chaplains, named Black Clerics, restrict and keep their brothers in check as to not become too vicious and unruly. Legion Relics The Flesh Tearers Legion due to their passionate patriotism take their cultural traditions very seriously. These traditions have heavily influenced the way they fight and by extension the weapons they use. * Vladus' Chainsword - Although chain-based weapons are highly significant in Cretacian culture, their names aren't as important. As a result, Vladus Barca has chosen to keep his master-crafted Chainblade, forged by the geniuses of Mars, nameless. Vladus' pragmatism has lead him to believe that naming a weapon is an overly opulent and pompous habit that, while he does not discourage his gene-sons from performing, does openly mock those of other Legions for doing. * Tyrannus Mantle - A night-black cape awarded to Vladus for his bravery and strength which allegedly belonged to Cretacia's strongest folk-hero who rode the planet's largest saurians. Notable Members * Vladus Barca - Primarch of the Flesh Tearers, referred to as The Blood Seraph. Vladus is the iron-fisted and irritable Primarch of the XVIth Legion, a honorbound but ruthless Legion of the Legiones Astartes. * Damian Vasari - 1st Captain and Blood Count of the 1st Great Company. * Valafar Amos - Chief Librarian, 'Magi Infernal' of the Flesh Tearers Legon. A fiery and highly ritualistic individual, Valafar takes great pride in the traditional clothing, trinkets and fetishes that come with the majesty of his title. Highly patriotic and easily irritated, Valafar is a fresh-faced prodigy of the Legiones Astartes and brings molten fury hotter than his own flames. * Moloch - Master of Sanctity, named the Chief Cleric and the Black Lord, of the Flesh Tearers Legion. * Zaebon - 2nd Captain and Blood Count of the 2nd Great Company. *'Nisroth' - 3rd Captain and Blood Count of the 3rd Great Company. *'Vassago' - 4th Captain and Blood Count of the 4th Great Company. *'Thamuz' - 5th Captain and Blood Count of the 5th Great Company.